1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a directional control device for use in movable toys which are driven by radio control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art directional control device incorporated in, for example, a radio control toy car is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO No. 56-29037. This known directional control device is composed of an exerting disc member which is urged by a spring so as to be engaged with one of front driven wheels under a straight driving condition and an electromagnetic means which is adapted to attract the disc member so as to bring the disc member into frictional contact with magnetic pole pieces of the electromagnetic means. By bringing the disc member into contact with the magnetic pole pieces by the electromagnetic means, one of the front driven wheels, which is provided with the disc member, is controlled to turn the toy car in motion.
Also, reference may be made to Japanese Utility Model Publications SHO No. 53-51270 and SHO No. 60-1759, both of which relate to directional control devices each comprising a reversible motor and a gear mechanism driven by the motor in accordance with instructions issued in terms of radio command signals.
However, the known directional control device using a spring means as typified by Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette SHO No. 56-29037 entails a problem such as gradual degradation of performance during the course of prolonged use because of elongation of the spring.
On the other hand, the conventional device using the reversible motor and the gear mechanism as typified by Japanese Utility Model Publications SHO No. 53-51270 and SHO No. 60-1759 suffers a disadvantage that it is complicated in structure and the response to the command signal is degraded.